Dakishimetai
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Rukia finds out that Renji is hurt badly she need to see him now. What happens? R&R One shot [RenjixRukia]


Okay I don't own Bleach

Okay I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sensei does. I wish I could have been Kubo-sensei ha ha ha but yeah we all wish things that we don't have or something we are not but it's always fun to wish and dream. Well this is my first Bleach fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. I might not of written it well but yeah I tried well on with the story.

Dakishimetai

Rukia ran down the street as she made her way to Urahara's shop.

"Renji..." Rukia said in a low whisper.

Before The Day Started

Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, and Uryu were in school. Renji was suppose to be with them but he had gone somewhere on his own.

"Rukia have you seen Renji?" Sado asked as he walked next to her. She looked up to Sado as she shook her head.

"No I haven't. All he left was a note. But it didn't say where he was going." Rukia replied. A few girls walked past them.

"Did you hear there was some kind of accident downtown?" Schoolgirl 1 said.

"You mean the one that they couldn't find who did it?" Schoolgirl 2 said.

"That's the one they found this one guy with Red hair with a weird tattoo." Schoolgirl 1 said. Rukia looked over to the two schoolgirls.

"Rukia do you..." Sado said as a bead of sweat ran down his face.

"I'm going to go to Urahara's place." Rukia said as she was about to leave when Sado grabbed her arm.

"Wait Rukia you just can't leave." Sado said. Rukia looked at him. Sado was right but she needed to know.

"Tell them I'm sick." Rukia said. Sado looked at her as he nodded his head.

"Okay...Be careful. If it was Renji whatever happen to him might happen to you so be careful." Sado said. Rukia nodded her head. Sado then let Rukia go.

Back To the Present Time

Rukia had stopped in front of the shop as she caught her breath. Ururu was outside as she looked at her.

"Rukia-san." Ururu said. Rukia wiped the sweat off her face as she looked at Ururu.

"Ururu is Urahara here?" Rukia asked. Ururu nodded her head. Rukia then walked into the shop. Jinta came from the back and looked at Ururu.

"Who came?" Jinta asked. Ururu looked at Jinta.

"Rukia-san came to see Urahara." Ururu replied.

"Urahara! Urahara!" Rukia yelled. Urahara came out his fan in front of his face.

"Rukia-san you don't have to yell I can hear you." Urahara said. Rukia's expression changed a bit.

"Urahara...Is Renji here?" Rukia asked. Urahara didn't reply as he closed his fan.

"Why don't you come up?" Urahara said. Rukia took off her shoes and came up into the shop. Urahara walked off towards the right as Rukia followed him. They walked for a while when they came to a room. Urahara opened the door as he walked in Rukia followed right behind him. Renji was sitting up in the bed his entire body was bandaged up he looked at them.

"Rukia what are you doing here?" Renji asked. Rukia had tears in her eyes.

"Bakamon! What do you think I'm here for?" Rukia said. Urahara walked out of the room to give them some time.

"Rukia..." Renji said. Rukia slowly walked to his bed and sat down. Rukia wiped the tears off her face.

"Renji what happen?" Rukia asked. Renji scratched the back of his head.

"I was doing some research when a Hollow attacked. I kind of been hasty and got hurt." Renji said. Rukia looked at him.

"Why didn't you ask me to help? I would of..." Rukia said as she tried to hold back her tears. Renji held her. Rukia blushed.

"I didn't want to see you hurt. Your important to me. I can't let anything happen to you." Renji said. Rukia barred her face into Renji's chest.

"I...Was worried about you. When I heard about the accident I couldn't help but come here." Rukia said. Renji put a hand on her head.

"Baka... I'm not going to die that easily." Renji said. His cheeks became a bit red. Rukia held him tighter. Renji looked at Rukia.

"I'm glad that you're here." Rukia said.

"I'm glad you came to see me Rukia." Renji said.

"Honto?" Rukia asked as she looked up at him. Renji blushed a bit more as he nodded his head.

"Of course. There isn't anyone I wouldn't want to see first." Renji said as Renji blushed a bit more. Rukia smiled as she put a hand to Renji's cheek.

"Rukia..." Renji said as he looked at her. He then put his hand on top of her hand. Rukia blushed even more.

"Renji." Rukia said as Renji leaned closer to Rukia as their lips met. Rukia blushed even more. She's been with Renji most of her Shinigami life. She never showed her true feelings. However, Renji was showing his right now. Rukia's expression changed. She thought back at all the things the two of them did to get where they are now. She had like him but hadn't said or shown any of it. She couldn't let their emotion get in the way but maybe she could show them occasionally. Rukia kissed back Renji as she closed her eyes. Images ran thought her mind. They stayed like this as long as they could they wanted to be held a bit longer. Renji slowly let go of the kiss as Rukia opened her eyes. She still could feel Renji's lips on her lips as she put a hand towards her lips.

"Rukia...Arigato sorry I made you worry." Renji said tears slowly fell down Rukia's cheeks.

"Baka...Next time don't go on your own." Rukia said. Renji wiped the tears off Rukia's cheeks as he nodded his head.

"Okay I won't go on my own." Renji replied as Rukia held him.

"Renji you better keep your promise." Rukia said.

"I will don't worry." Renji said. Rukia looked up at him as he looked down at her and kissed her once more.

The End


End file.
